Biowars
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: A young Mercer who's ancestor is Alex Mercer is forced to hunt down Lucy. But feeling sorry for the Dicolnius will he complete his task, or betray the scientists in which whom created him.


BIOWARS

On a deserted island hundred miles away from Kamakura lies a top secret facility that is similar to the one that studies Dicolnius but this one breads human mutations known as Mercers. In one of the chambers a young Test Subject named Sinji Mercer, the cousin of Alex Mercer is being studied. The scientist locked the Mercer away inside a large chamber on a post that looked like a cross. Straps kept him sealed to the cross and prevented the Mercer from using his special powers he acquired after being exposed to the Mercer Virus years ago. "Please…please I want to go home!" cried Sinji. "Sorry Sinji, we all know you want to go home in New York, but you are valuable to us. We need to learn all we can from your exposure to the virus." an old scientist replied calmly through a window above the research chamber. "WHY?" Sinji shouted. "Because this could be a big break through. We need to unlock the secret of your survival. If you cooperate with us you can help save the lives of millions." the scientist explained. "I just want to go home and see my family again!" cried the terrified Mercer. "I promise you will in time. Now let's get started." The old scientist replied. Inside the scientist's view room he leaned over a computer set up and pushed a circular silver button that glowed yellow upon touch with his finger making it admit a little beeping sound. Inside the test chamber the button which the scientist pushed released Sinji. The straps unfolded and disappeared behind the cross into little holes and Sinji fell onto the floor with a plop. The young boy was laying on the ground sideways with his head resting against his arm. His soot colored bangs blocked his eyes over shadowing half his facile features almost like Lucy. He then stood up immediately, straight and strong. The fall that made him pump his head made him angry. Even the tiniest force of pain would make him upset or annoyed.

"Now, let's see how well you fight. I'm going to unleash a horde. And I want you to exterminate every last specimen." The scientist ordered. With a push of another button the gate in front of Sinji gave a frightening squeak as it raised. Hundred of little red eyes manifested in the darkness within the next chamber Sinji was facing. He never flinched, he only gave the infected a long blank stare. Soon the horde dashed out at Sinji, waving there hands all over and speeding towards him like a cheetah after an antelope. The horde was a mix of undead men and women with there clothes all torn up and blood dripping everywhere. "They don't look so tough." Sinji mumbled to himself. Sinji released his arms in both directions making it look like he was about to give one of the infected a hug but his hands morphed into gigantic wolverine looking talons. "Come get some!" Sinji shouted. As one of the female infected was a few feet away Sinji sprung into the air with his talons ready to strike. As he landed he swung it at the female infected ripping her torso clean in half! Soon a male infected caught up with Sinji but the Mercer noticed it in time and sprung towards it. Sinji landed onto the infected human and reared his left claw high in the sky then jabbed three of his talons through the infected's skull. Blood poured out all over the ground as the infected collapsed onto the floor. Two infected, both males, was about to surprise attack Sinji but the Mercer is way ahead of them. Sinji spun around and lashed out with his right talon, chopping both of the infected in two pieces. It went on like this with Sinji spinning around with his claws, chopping up every infected specimen for a few minutes. Arms, legs, torsos etc flew into the air leaving bloody trails. Sinji's elongated nails which where silver in color was getting to be a light maroon from the blood that stained them. The scientist in the view room rube his two fingers against his beard, watching the entire fight as if he was entertained. When the last of the infected jumped at Sinji he grabbed it with his claws by the throat then pierced the infected's neck with the talons of his freehand. His claws began to glow as he absorb the infected person. Giving him life energy that made him stronger. Soon the infected faded into Sinji's body and the fight was over.

Sinji was now hunched over. His gigantic wolverine hands faded to there normal form. He breathed heavily, exhausted from the fight. Blood dripped from his bare skin which was so soaked it made him look red. The floor was filled with limbs, torsos and blood. It was a massacre but all for the sake of science. "Terrific. Now we have a new killing machine to hunt Lucy." the scientist said. "Huh? Killing machine? Lucy! What are you talking about!" Sinji mumbled. "We lied Sinji. This isn't a test for a cure . It was to seek out the next being to oppose Lucy." explained the scientist.

"An innocent girl! You want me to kill an innocent girl!" Sinji shouted. "She's no innocent girl, She murdered tons of people. She must be stopped what ever the means." the scientist replied. "I'm not going to help you.." Sinji whispered. Sinji began to walk towards his cross prison. "Hey what the heck are you doing Sinji! Are you crazy!" the scientist shouted through the mike. Suddenly Sinji picked up the cross on it's side and began to aim it at the large window. The scientists who worked in the room behind the glass stood up in shock by the Mercer's strength. "I'm not the crazy one. YOU ARE!" Sinji shouted as he tossed the cross. The cross crashed into the window and made a big hole. Smaller pieces of glass falls to the ground make chiming sounds as they hit the floor as the cross bounced away from the window it struck. The scientist leaped away as an explosion of smoke and glass flew in there direction and the main scientist who was in charged pushed a red button on the wall next to him. Sinji then leaped into the hole which he created and landed onto a table, his feet knocked over any object that was once on it. Sinji then leaped off the table and dashed out the exit. Swinging his arms forward as backward as he ran down a hallway which wall's where a silver in color. There was an alarm going off. "Warning, warning! Experiment outbreak! All military personnel report to the infected zone!" a computer voice thundered.. He could here the sounds from the boots of Darklight soldiers running after him. He sled with his left foot as he came to the end of the hall and ran through the next hall. He came to a halt when he saw a bunch of Darklight soldiers aiming AK-47's at him. In the middle of the squad he saw a tall man in a blue long sleeved shirt, brown sweat paints and black sneakers. "That's far enough Sinji." the man said in a calm but frustrated type tone. His arms where folded against his torso and he gave Sinji a serious stare which made the Mercer uneasy. This was the boss of the hole operation, Sinji could sense it. "We gave you an order, and I expect you to honor it, otherwise you'll never see your home and loved ones again." the boss smirked. Sinji looked back when he heard the footsteps of the Darklight soldiers that fallowed him grew near. Soon three came out from the other hallway and pointed there AK-47's at him. Sinji looked at the man who was being protected by the squad of Darklight soldiers. "So if I help you, you'll take me back to New York City?" Sinji asked him hesitating a little bit. The man nodded his head up and down as a yes. "Fine, I'll help you." Sinji replied.


End file.
